Conventionally, there is known a system in which a receipt to be issued at the time of payment for a sales transaction made by using a POS (Point Of Sale) terminal is provided in the form of electronic information (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In the electronic receipt system described in Patent Document 1, the POS terminal acquires identification information (a customer ID allocated uniquely to each customer or the like) from a portable terminal of a customer before completion of a transaction and notifies a tabulation server of transaction information including transaction contents and the identification information. The tabulation server stores customer master data storing set information for each customer and sales master data sequentially storing transaction information given from the POS terminal and adds up the sales based on the transaction information stored sequentially in the sales master data. A customer ID, distribution destination information (for example, a mail address etc.) indicative of a distribution destination of data to be distributed to a customer or the like is preset to the set information for each customer which is stored in the customer master data. The tabulation server adds up transaction details for each customer based on the identification information included in the transaction information and distributes the added transaction details to the distribution destination of the customer.
Referring to a product sales data processing device described in Patent Document 2, a receipt including a two-dimensional code is printed when a sales transaction is made by using a POS terminal. The two-dimensional code includes receipt data representing various information related to a sales transaction and a URL for giving access to a receipt managing web server. When a shopper receiving the receipt reads the two-dimensional code printed on the receipt by using a scanner function of a mobile phone, a connection request command is transmitted to the receipt managing web server based on the URL included in the two-dimensional code. The connection request command includes peculiar information of the mobile phone.
Upon receipt of the connection request command from the mobile phone, the receipt managing web server determines whether the peculiar information of the mobile phone included in the command is registered in a user file. The user file registers user information such as a mobile phone number or a transfer destination mail address for each user. The transfer destination mail address is a mail address of a user terminal designated by the user as the destination of a receipt information. In the case in which the peculiar information of the mobile phone included in the connection request command is registered in the user file, receipt data included in the two-dimensional code is transmitted from the mobile phone to the receipt managing web server, and furthermore, receipt data is transmitted to the user terminal based on the transfer destination mail address registered in the user file.
Referring to the POS data distribution system described in Patent Document 3, when a customer purchases a product, a register terminal receives a personal ID (a phone number or a production number of a mobile phone, information set on a customer side or the like) from the mobile phone, associates POS data of a purchased product with the personal ID, and transmits them to a POS managing server and stores them therein. A printer unit prints a URL and a personal ID of a server on a receipt to be handed to the customer. The customer performs connection to the POS data managing server by means of a mobile phone or a personal computer based on the URL and receives the POS data corresponding to the personal ID.